This invention relates to display devices for various goods including groceries, baked goods, and the like, and, more particularly, to a movable product display assembly especially adapted for support and display of food items such as bread loaves and the like.
Display equipment for bakery products in a typical grocery store comprises a conventional series of stationary shelves or bins into which bread or other baked goods are placed by store personnel from baskets used to carry the product from the back storeroom. Replenishing the shelves, therefore, is fairly time consuming, as well as requiring constant surveillance to prevent the shelves or bins from becoming unattractive. Moreover, the product must be displayed in certain specific locations of the store, too often not in an optimum location for attracting attention to specials or other sale items.
Hand carts and other small vehicles have typically been used to move products from place to place in grocery and other stores. However, such carts are typically not well suited for displaying product for any length of time, for allowing easy access to the product by consumers, or for providing support for different product types. For example, various carts can be used to move products to certain stationary shelf locations in the store. Some of these four-wheeled carts include platforms for carrying boxes or other product containers. Others are two-wheeled carts having a platform adjacent the floor for sliding under and lifting a series of vertically stacked containers such as beverage crates when the cart is tipped back. Neither of these carts, however, fulfills the noted display, access and support functions while providing mobility and ease in product transport within a store.
Accordingly, the need has been apparent for a movable display which allows loading of product into the display in one area and movement to another area of a store, provides space for support of different variations of product in a pleasing and conveniently accessible manner, and yet is strong, durable and stable when placed in high consumer traffic areas of a store.